Filling McGee's Shoes
by x-jordz
Summary: when McGee dies in a freak accident, DiNozzo enlists the help of his sister. Sergeant Esther DiNozzo takes his place, and finds it hard to fit in as an agent. told from her point of view. Chapter 8 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: it may sound a little cheesy, but this is something I dreamed of the other night. Tony has several thousand brothers and sisters (he's in a family of 10 kids). His little sister Esther replaces McGee when he's gunned down. Esther is a Sergeant (E-05), technically in the Marines 2 ranks lower than Gibbs. Gibbs was a Gunnery Sergeant (rank E-07)_

**Filling McGee's Shoes**

Wow, this place is HUGE! Tony stood on the other side of the car park, yelling at me to hurry up otherwise I'll be late for my first day. "Are you ok?" Tony asked as we walked into the building. I swallowed and nodded, "absolutely fine" he patted my back soothingly, "you'll do great. They're going to love you"

I looked up at him worriedly, "but I'm replacing McGee! Everyone loved McGee, he was your Probie!" I said and Tony shrugged, "we all miss him but sometimes you've just gotta move on from things like that." I sighed and Tony turned to me, "you're doing that whole worrying thing again. You're so much like ma"

I looked down at my shoes, "am I dressed ok?" I asked and it was Tony's turn to sigh. "How was I born into this family?" he said in despair as the elevator doors closed. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

I felt ok as soon as I entered the Bullpen. Everyone was pretty much still half asleep as I looked around. Tony had already put his things down on his desk, "Esther, your desk is over there" he pointed to a clean desk to the left of him. The other woman's head shot up as I sat down.

I guess she recognised me from the time I dropped off Tony's car after it had been detailed. She smiled sadly and I returned it. I watched as Tony pulled out a generous amount of paperwork, pens and white-out. "Esther, I'm gonna show you how the report system works"

He said and I rolled over to his desk on my computer chair, "if I remember correctly, I taught you how the system worked. You came to my place and pleaded for me to help you" Tony turned red. I laughed and rolled back to my desk. A silver haired man strode in and I took a wild guess that it was my new boss, Jethro Gibbs.

Every time I'd been to visit Tony, Gibbs was always somewhere else. I'd heard a lot about him though. He was fierce and liked things done straight away. Kind of like my old Marine General. Gunnery Sergeant Connor Greydove was a man who barked orders by the millisecond. His legendary motto was 'if you fell behind, you stayed behind'

I was in the Marines for 6 years. I joined when I got out of school and stopped last year. A few weeks ago Tony mentioned the job vacancy after McGee had died tragically. I knew Timothy McGee well. To replace him was an honour, but I couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Gibbs loomed over my desk and I hurriedly stood up, "Sergeant Esther DiNozzo reporting for duty, Sir" I said loudly and stood to attention. "At ease" he muttered, "it's nice to see someone with some respect in this goddamn place" out of the corner of my eye I could see Tony twirling around on his chair. "Who were you under the command of, Sergeant?" Gibbs demanded and I stood stiffly again, "Gunnery Sergeant Connor Greydove, sir"

Gibbs nodded, "Connor, a good man. An excellent marine too" he moved away to his desk and as soon as he sat down, the phone rang. He picked it up, "Gibbs". A few seconds later I heard an exclamation from his side of the room, "I don't see why you can't just come down the stairs to see her instead of ringing, Jenny"

Some angry jabbering could be heard on the other end and Gibbs dropped the phone into its holder. "Esther, the director would like to see you in her office." I nodded, "yes, sir" I stood up and made my way up the stairs. Once up there I could hear the other girl on the team speaking, "Tony, I like your sister so much more than you"

I smiled and pushed open the frosted glass door with the word 'Director' engraved on it. I figured I was heading in the right direction. I arrived in a small waiting room. The secretary looked up and smiled, "have a seat, the director with be with you shortly" then she leant over and pushed down the intercom button, "Director, Sergeant DiNozzo is here"

A few minutes later a pleasant looking lady with cropped red hair opened the door of the office and beckoned me in. once we were both seated she smiled kindly at me and played with one of the pens on the desk. "I must say, it's very nice to have a fresh face in NCIS. You know whose spot you've taken?"

I nodded, "I attended Agent McGee's funeral. I knew him well; he was a terrific agent and a great friend" she nodded, "yes, I recall seeing you there. Anyway, I though I'd share a few things with you before you start your first official day here. Number one, you don't have to refer to Gibbs as 'Sir' or 'Gunnery Sergeant' if you don't want to. He would be fine with you calling him Boss or just Gibbs"

I shrugged, "is it okay if I do refer to him as Sir? I'd prefer to address him as a higher rank than myself" the Director smiled, "of course" she then reached under her desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper, "I also need you to fill in a few details before you get to work"

She pushed the papers toward me and I lay them in my lap neatly. Then she leant forward, "now that you're on the team I would prefer it if you and Tony didn't discuss family matters in the workplace. It's fine if you do it outside of working hours and weekends but in NCIS, there is to be no talk of it"

I nodded, "yes ma'am". She smiled again, "you can go now. That was all"

_A/N: this is the first story I've written in so long! Hope you like it and once I get 5 reviews I'll post another chapter up. In reply to the PM I got about The Long Goodbye, I'd like everyone to know it'll continue soon. _

_Luv yas all xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: yay! I really like this story. It's amazing, but I had to get the ol' converter out to figure how many kilometres in a mile. It's 1.5! My dear father (hi daddy!) recommended the name Armitage Shanks, that's why it's such a retarded name…Mela is apple :)_

This morning the Marine in me came out. My alarm went off at 5.30 and I swung my legs out of bed. Slipping on a pair of black sweatpants and my USMC t-shirt I set off for a run. I don't know why, but during my run I got a horrible feeling. So gut wrenching that I had to stop. It pulled my stomach away from where it was supposed to be and let it ping back into place.

I decided to ignore it. It'd go away after a while. I had run 5 miles, the usual distance in my books. Another mile and then I'd head home. 3 miles was what we used to run at boot camp. That was when I first started, 6 years ago. 6 years seemed like so long ago now. This rookie boot standing to attention in front of a drill sergeant, then 3 years later in Iraq as one of the first soldiers to enter the country.

_Iraq was all pretty much a blur now. Setting up camp, the occasional car bomb being set off to try and drive us out of the country. I remember the first Iraqi I ever shot. He was young, not much older than I was at the time. He tried to shoot me as I walked from one of our tents to the portable bathroom we had set up. Got me square in the arm and I shot back with such skill that he dropped dead the second the bullet pierced his skin._

_It wasn't so much the shock that I had been shot, but the shock that I had shot someone. That night from the medical tent I had called Tony. He offered to come and bring me home but I said it was my duty to serve the country. And I stayed. I healed eventually and got out in the field again._

I arrived back at my small apartment and stepped into the shower. Water trickled down my back, turning hot and cold from the crappy heating system downstairs. I fingered the scar on my left arm. It still hurt occasionally, whenever I received a sharp bump or knock to it.

I automatically put fresh clothing on and blow dried my hair. Getting in the car, I vacantly shoved the key in the ignition and drove to NCIS. First in the office as usual beating even Gibbs. A few minutes later he entered the bullpen, carrying coffee and case files. "Good morning sir" I piped up and his head shot around to look at me. "Good morning Sergeant DiNozzo, only a dedicated marine like you is early every morning" he said with a hollow voice and placed his effects on the desk.

He sat down and after a few minutes of silence, "have you ever thought of becoming a drill sergeant at one of the boot camps? I heard a few days ago that they're looking for a new drill sergeant" Gibbs asked and I nodded, "they offered me the job but I turned it down to come here. I thought investing the deaths of marines was better than training them to go out there and get killed"

He went silent again and I realized I didn't like this side of Gibbs. I preferred higher ranking officers to bark harsh comments in my face, letting me take it on the full. I had become so used to the marine lifestyle that it took over my mind and swallowed me whole. I actually liked people telling me what they thought of me, good or bad. I don't know if anyone else liked their life to be run by the book 24/7, but I certainly did.

I longed for a carefree life like my siblings when I was little, then I got into the marines. I realized that having structure was good for me. When my mother told me that I was supposed to go out there and enjoy life, I didn't agree. My father supported me; anything I did was good enough for him.

I was shaken out of my trance by Tony plopping himself on my desk, "you all right there? You're getting that glassy-eyed look again. Kind of like the one you had on at Uncle Antonio's funeral" I looked up at him, "ah, Zio Antonio. God, that was a boring service." We both laughed at the memory of my sister Bella being the only one in the church crying.

Gibbs came downstairs from the Director's office and threw us all a file, "Lieutenant Major Amber Mills, moved into combat a month ago. Her husband and teenage daughter are currently been held hostage in their own home by a marine who wants them dead. We don't know why, but if we don't get them out soon they may die" he stood up and picked up his coat, "he wants a female marine to negotiate letting them go"

Everyone looked at me, it didn't bother me though. "I've been in hostage situations before, and managed not to get myself murdered. If I just stick to my guns and follow whatever they say, I should be okay" I reassured them. Tony had one of those pleading looks on his face. I'm not really sure what it was for, but it warmed me to know he actually took notice of what I was saying to the rest of the team.

Ziva (I had recently acquired her name through Tony) placed her hand on my shoulder, "you fought in Iraq, yes?" she asked and I nodded, "I was on duty out there for a few years" she smiled, 'you'll do fine here. Most of the agents here have never actually had marine experience. You're the first marine apart from Gibbs that had been on this team. I am a Mossad agent; I know what hostage situations are like"

She gave my shoulder a small awkward pat and returned to get her stuff. Tony smiled at me softly for a second, and then continued to strap his weapons to himself. I did the same. I handled my gun; it felt comforting and soothing in my hand. I shoved it in its holder and made my way out with the rest of the group.

Tony and I sat in the car in silence. I watched the trees go by for a while, until he coughed loudly to get my attention. I turned toward him. "Mela" he used my childhood nickname, "promise me you'll try not to get yourself killed?" Tony said as he turned the corner and I laughed, "You don't have to mother me like this. I'm a big girl now" it was Tony's turn to sigh as we turned into the street and parked behind one of the SWAT vans.

Gibbs and Ziva were already there, setting up equipment to see and hear what was going on inside. I strapped the bulletproof vest around me and covered it with my coat. Just like old times. I moved towards Gibbs, "Sir, I think we should move the SWAT teams away from the door" I suggested and he gave me a glare, "why the hell would we do that, marine?" he asked.

I gave up. I didn't want to fight with him. I moved toward the door and knocked on it several times. "Who is it?" a gruff voice shouted out and I cleared my throat, "Sergeant Esther DiNozzo reporting to negotiate the release of several hostages" I replied loudly and the door opened a crack, "well, well, well Essie, long time no see"

_A/N: cliffhanger! Woot! Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't even know why I'm bothering putting this note…just wanna say I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters. Except Esther, she's 100 mine. If she was here, she'd probably say she was the property of the Marine Corps. Did I mention before that several members of the DiNozzo clan are in the marines? No? Ok, well in this chapter we have Armitage Shanks (mister retarded-name)._

_Chapter 3: an unexpected reunion_

I stood there in disbelief. "Do not move and do not close this door" I said and ran back to Gibbs. "Gibbs, we need Lieutenant Major Amber Mills on the phone ASAP" he glared at me again, "and what makes you think I would take directions from you, Sergeant?" I returned his glare, "I know what this man is capable of. I want SWAT teams around me, Lieutenant Major Amber Mills on the phone, an earpiece with a microphone sending a direct signal to Agent David's earpiece. This man is not to be messed with, _Sir_" I emphasized the title at the end.

People worked around me and I fitted myself with what I needed. I made my way back to the door, "Lance Corporal Shanks, open the door and let me in. if you refuse this command I will break down this door and send in the entire Washington division of SWAT to kick your ass!" the door opened a crack, "so, Essie" the marine stated and shoved my hand in the space, throwing the door open, "you will refer to me as Sergeant or Ma'am at all times, marine"

I walked in and spotted the Lieutenant Major's husband and daughter sitting on the couch. "Are you two alright?" I asked and the husband stood up to shake my hand, "as well as hostages are expected to feel, Ma'am" I turned to Armitage, "I knew it would only be a while before to turned to something like this, marine. You've been trying to get Amber Mills' attention for years, and this is just another sad attempt. She's married, with a beautiful daughter and now you've come along and wrecked it. Good job"

Armitage rounded on me, "you don't know anything, Sergeant! She loves me and I love her. I'm just bringing her home" he shouted and I heard agent David's voice in my ear, transmitting through the earpiece "walk slowly towards him. Intimidate him by showing him how high your rank is compared to him" I did just that. "You're nothing but a pathetic little weakling. I remember Staff Sergeant Greydove talking about you one night, saying you'd never make it past Private, saying you'd drop out soon"

Lance Corporal Shanks face turned red, "but I proved him wrong! I made it here and I'm still going!" I nodded, 'but the person he said it to was Lt. Major Mills, and she agreed with him. She suggested kicking you out before you got hurt" Agent David started to talk again, "tell him that the Lieutenant never loved him and draw your gun" I did just that.

Armitage's eyes darted from mine to the gun in my hand, "you wouldn't shoot me" he laughed and I loaded it, "oh I would. She never loved you. She loves her husband; her daughter. She'd never leave them to be with you" I could see him slowly weakening before my eyes. I turned to the daughter, who had tears clinging to her eyelashes "did my mum really have an affair with this guy?" she asked quietly and I patted her arm, "it's going to be alright. Hang on" I went back to softening Armitage up, "Lance Corporal Armitage Shanks, if you surrender now you may escape prison"

I was lying of course. For holding a family hostage and threatening them he'd do at least 5 years. "Place the gun on the floor in front of me, step away from the family and an agent will come in and get you" he stood there for a while, then slowly stepped away from the hostages. I put my gun down to my side and watched as he placed the weapon on the floor.

The door slowly opened and a SWAT team member moved inside. I signaled for him to take the marine.

_As if almost in slow motion, I saw the marine pick up the gun and shoot the husband._

The gun turned towards me.

_Bang._

_A/N: ooooh! What's gonna happen next? Hang onto your seats and wigs, everybody. I'm updating almost daily now, so you will find out soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: ok, so last chapter a gunshot went off. Who was shot?_

_Disclaimer: don't own it. If my horse wins the Cox plate I can put the money towards it though!_

I looked down. No blood, no entry wound, no dizzy feelings. Hold on, wasn't I just shot? My gaze traveled off to the doorway and my brother stood there, his still smoking gun held out in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, still in a state of shock. Lance Corporal Armitage Shanks lay in front of me, sprawled out on the floor. I guess I must have closed my eyes when the shot went off.

I put my hand to my chest, my heart running a million miles an hour. The rest of the agents and the SWAT team filed in, inspecting the bodies of both the offender and the victim. I turned around and the daughter sat on the floor, sobbing into her knees. I had a sudden flashback to when one of my friends was shot in combat. I sat down next to her, "hey darling, what's your name?"

She looked up through bleary eyes, "Cecile" I took her hands and urged her to stand up, and then hugged her to my chest. "It's going to be okay. Do you have anyone we can call to come and stay with you while we ask you a few questions or do you want me to sit with you?" I tried pulling myself away from her but she clutched on tighter. "Okay, I'll stay with you"

Tony came over and crouched down so he was the same height as Cecile, "ok, we're going to take you back to NCIS. We have a powerful phone that can reach your mum in Iraq and we're going to call her for you. Does that sound good?" he asked and she nodded. I held out my hand and she took it, and then walked back to the car with me. I've never really been big on kids, but Cecile was a beautiful little girl.

"Would you like to sit in the front?" I asked and she slid in silently. Tony punched me lightly in the arm, "now I have to sit in the back!"

5 hours and several mounds of paperwork later, I was finally home. I threw my keys onto the dining room table and stripped off my jacket. Slipping on my USMC t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, I sat on my bed and put on my reading glasses. I was currently stuck on a particular chapter of a book and I wanted to finish it. Several minutes later, I was fast asleep.

_I was sitting in a café in Pakistan, reading the Washington Post that someone had given to me. Georgia sat across from me. Next to me was Katie. Georgia, my best friend, was from Texas and we had met on the first day of boot camp. Katie was Australian, and part of the Australian Defense Force. I looked over Katie's shoulder, at a paper called "The Herald Sun". We looked at each other, then laughed and switched papers._

_From what I could tell, nothing much happened in Australia. Not as much as America anyway. There was some controversy about some guy called Kim Beazley, a reality TV show being taken off-air and some cricket scores. I turned my head to look at Katie, "hey Katie, how do you play cricket?" I asked and she froze mid-way through reading a sentence, "what, you've never played cricket before?" she replied and I shook my head._

_She gave a low whistle, "cricket's one of the biggest sports in Australia, Along with AFL and the NRL. Geez, we'll have to get the guys back at camp to teach you how to play. It's a great game, my dad and my brothers play all the time, and I learnt when I was just a little tacker" she said and I looked strangely at her, "tacker?" I asked and she laughed, "It means child. A little tacker is basically a little kid"_

_I nodded, "anyway, so how many countries play cricket?" I asked and she thought for a second, "heaps. Pakistani's love cricket, they're not very good though. England, India, Pakistan, New Zealand and countries near Australia. We have an official team that represents the country and a team for each state. Then there are towns and suburbs that compete against each other in littler competitions"_

_She put the Washington Post down and stretched out her legs, "I bet the Aussie blokes back at camp would jump for a chance to play cricket. I'd love to play a game again, personally" we both looked at Georgia, who had her head buried in the San Antonio Express-News, "what do you say Gee? Are you up for learning how to play cricket?" I asked and Georgia looked up, "why not. It could be fun" she said and I smiled, "we better get back then!"_

I woke up with a jolt, realizing where the dream was going. 5 minutes later on the way back to base, a car bomb went off. Georgia had gone over to a stand to buy a magazine before heading back; the car was parked on the street directly behind her. The doctor said her injuries were severe, and he didn't know if she was going to last the night. She lasted the night and 3 after that. Then she let go.

I started to cry as I thought about my best friend. Tears streamed down my cheeks and fell into the book perched on my lap. I quickly wiped them away, _marines don't cry _I thought to myself and picked up the phone. "This is an international call, will you accept charges?" the operator asked me and I collected all the courage I possessed to answer, "Yes, I will"

She asked me what country I would like to ring and I answered that too. "Ok, now if you just put the number into your phone I'll connect you to Australia" she said cheerfully and I took the phone away from my ear to look at the buttons. The phone rang several times and then someone answered it. "Hello?" they asked and I smiled weakly, "hey Katie, how are you?"

Katie noticed my tone straight away, "hey Essie, what's wrong?" I felt the tears coming on again and I sniffed loudly, "I had the dream again. This time it stopped before the accident but I remember it like it was yesterday. I just wish it would stop!" Katie made soothing sounds on the other end of the phone, "you know what? I still get them too. Listen, I can't really talk now. I'm coming to the states to see Mark's parents in a few weeks, how about we meet up then?" she asked and I sighed, "all right. As soon as you get here you call me, ok?" she laughed at me, "always the typical marine. I'll see you soon"

We both hung up and I reached over to the other side of the bed to get a tissue. I'd handle it tomorrow; all I needed now was sleep.

_A/N: well, it's Saturday. So that means the weekend is officially just starting. And its daylight savings too, so in the mornings I can barely keep my eyes open. I'll be back soon with a new chapter. I have vowed to finish this story properly!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm actually really enjoying this story. Not just writing it but I get a sense of satisfaction when I read it on afterwards, It that weird in any way? The song is spun by Flipsyde, I don't own that either. A few details I think I may have left out, Tony and Ziva are romantically involved, and have been for a long time but Esther doesn't know that. She may find out this chapter or next chapter._

_See we gotta get it right,_

_But we always get it wrong,  
can it be the same old thing,_

_And it is the same old song,  
tryin' to fight to survive,_

_Tryin' to fight for our lives,  
see I'm only tryin' to live,_

_I don't wanna say goodbye,  
But the day that it all should end Holla back some more that be,  
Cause we'll all be born again,  
Maybe then we'll all be free, _

_And the day that it all should stop,  
Is a day that will never come, _

_Cause we gonna live forever,  
Spinnin' until we're spun,_

I woke up with my pillow down near my feet and the sheet tangled around me. It took me a while to get out. Looking at the alarm clock, it was only 5 in the morning. I guess I could go for a run; I hadn't been for one in a few days. I slipped my usual attire on, and strapped my iPod to my arm. My instincts took over and let my brain have a rest as soon as I got out the front door.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right…" the voice screamed in my ear over the sound of KanYe West and I cringed. My mind flashed with various scenes from Iraq. The battalion running in full chemical gear, piling sandbags into towers one at a time, passing them down the line to get to the end, practising fighting skills non stop to stay fit and pass the time.

Some were good memories, some were painful. I suddenly arrived home and looked at my watch. Time for work.

I sat at my desk, earlier than everyone else again. Gibbs came in with an armload of paperwork and separated into piles, shoving a pile on everyone's desk. He sat down and poured over it, squinting at the illegible handwriting. "Sergeant DiNozzo" he said and I looked up, "yes, Sir?"

He pulled the piece of paper up to the light and continued to squint, "what was the cause of death for Petty officer Freemason?" he asked and I walked over and took the paper from him, "extremely high levels of arsenic in her blood and mass organ failure. She was being poisoned over an extended amount of time" he took the piece of paper back and I took a deep breath, "Sir, when you came back from combat…did you find it hard to fit back into civilian life?"

Gibbs put the paper down, "are you having trouble, marine?" he asked me and I nodded, "I am, Sir. I have bad dreams, I hate when people aren't honest, I love taking orders from higher ranks, I can't ever see myself married or having children. Last night in a dream I saw another fellow marine being blown up by a car bomb in Pakistan while we were on service leave"

I could see Gibbs visibly harden up, "on Sunday DiNozzo will take you to the marine base to see the councillor. You should have told me earlier. I don't want this to affect your work while you're at NCIS" he informed me and I nodded, "yes, Sir" I gave him a small salute and he acknowledged it. I walked off.

I slid down the side of the office wall in autopsy. Ducky wouldn't be in until midday, and Jimmy didn't arrive for another hour. I played with the thin ring on my right thumb, the only thing that was still intact when they recovered her body. A tear slid down my cheek and I hurriedly wiped it away. _Marines don't cry _I told myself again. This time I ignored it and I let the tears flow. Six years worth of tears flowed out onto my cheeks and dribbled off my chin onto my knees, where my head was resting.

I couldn't remember the last time I had cried this much.

I sat there for ages, just letting it out and watching as the size of the wet patches of my pant legs got bigger. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and I quickly wiped it away and forced myself to shut up. The shoes tapped across the hard floor, heavy manly steps. There were only a few people with kind of step, The DiNozzo boys. All my brothers sounded the same when they walked.

Tony entered the office, immediately spotting me sitting on the floor. "You know, I haven't seen you cry since you were about 5, when Bella stole your Barbie and you demanded she give it back. Then you whacked her big time and you both cried" he sat down next to me and I dug my head into his chest, "Tony, what's wrong with me?" I whispered and he shrugged, "nothing's wrong with you. You're just not used to normal life yet. Don't worry, you're getting there"

I walked through the corridor toward the bullpen when something distracted me. I turned right instead of left to see my brother and Ziva enter a room off of the hallway. I followed them, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. I looked through the window to see Tony and Ziva making out on one of the interrogation tables. He caressed her leg, slowly pushing up her skirt while she lay down. I smiled sadly and walked away, it was nice to know my brother was happy.

_A/N: well, I dunno what's coming next. You'll just have to wait and see :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: seeing as I haven't put one of these on for a while, I'd better do it now. I don't own anything, except for Esther and any additional family members._

_A/N: Esther's still having her slightly disturbing dreams. We might meet other family members! Or not, I haven't decided yet._

**No one can make you feel inferior without your consent – Eleanor Roosevelt **

I arrived at work early again and there was a memo sitting on my desk from the director. _Esther, _it said, _please meet me in my office ASAP. _I shrugged my coat off and stood up again. I pushed open the frosted glass doors and the director's secretary Cynthia smiled at me, "Director Shepard will be with you in a moment" he fingers went back to typing at a phenomenal speed, her bright red false nails creating a blur.

I sat down, but no sooner had I done it the director came out. "It's nice to see someone checks the memo's left on their desks" I followed her in and sitting at the table was my old Staff Sergeant. "Good morning, sir" I said stiffly and The Director pulled out a chair for me, gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down and placed my hands in my lap. "Now, Esther, it has come to my attention that the probationary officers we hire around here have absolutely no marine or military experience. We're going to change that"

I looked up from the glass tabletop, "how?" The Director smiled at me, a thing she did a lot now. "We're sending them off for military training, and you're in charge" my heart stopped beating, "are you sure I'd be capable of something like that? I've only been here a few weeks and I'm sure I could find someone more qualified to do it…" I trailed off and the Director leant back into her chair, "I wouldn't be asking you this question if I didn't think you were capable"

I stared her, open-mouthed. She turned her laptop towards me, "these are the plans. I'd like you to take them and modify whatever you want. You're in charge now" I took the laptop from her, "Yes, ma'am" I stood up and placed the laptop underneath my arm, then headed towards the door. I turned back to look at the director and the Staff Sergeant, "thank you, Director" I said quietly and Staff Sergeant Greydove cleared his throat loudly, "you'd better straighten up now you've taken up this job. People will think you've gone soft in the time you've been back here"

I smiled, "yes sir"

I arrived back downstairs just as the lift opened and a sleeping looking Tony stepped out. "Morning" he yawned widely, sat down heavily and placed his feet up on the desk. I sat down and I must have looked a little shocked, as he shot up and leant over towards me. "Essie? Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, and then shook my head. "What's that supposed to mean? I swear you marines have your own language when it comes to answering simple questions" he got up and crouched down next to my desk.

"The director… has put me in charge of the probationary officers. They are to do 6 months of military training before they are able to officially join a team at NCIS. I have directions here that I change to my standards and then we ship off to a military camp" Tony smiled, "that's great! Why do you look so unhappy?" I shook out of the trance I was in and smiled shyly at him, "I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I've only been here a little while"

Tony patted my knee; "the director would only do something like this if she thought you were capable" he got up again and sat back down at his desk. I opened the laptop and looked at the plan in front of me. It was going to take a lot of work.

After 3 hours of careful reviewing and editing, I closed the laptop and yawned widely. I had waited until that night to finish the plans and I was ready to go to bed. My eyes closed and the phone rang next to me. I opened one eye and reached over. "DiNozzo" I answered automatically and I heard Tony's voice on the other end, "shut up guys!" I sighed, "Anthony! What are you doing?" I demanded and he laughed drunkenly, "Essie! You need to come and have a drink with us! Donnatella and Jordana are here with me!"

He was talking about our sisters. "Tony! Jordana isn't old enough to drink yet! She's only 18. Where are you?" he told me that they were in a bar on Thrix Avenue. I shoved on what I had been wearing at work and a coat. Trust Tony to get drunk and take Jordana to a bar. I got into my car and zoomed off towards Thrix Avenue. I got there and fought my way through crowds of people to the front bar. "Excuse me…" I said to the bartender but he ignored me.

I sighed and pulled my NCIS badge out of my pocket. He stared at it for a second, then leant over the bar top, "what can I do for you?" I leant over as well, "I'm looking for a man of about 30 with 2 girls, do you know where I could find them" he pointed to the other side of the room, "they came in about 3 hours ago. One of the girls refused to drink anything"

So that narrowed it down. Either Donnatella had refused (highly unlikely) or Jordana had refused. I preferred the second option, personally. Both my sisters lived in Baltimore, so there was no way they were going home tonight. I suppose they'd just have to crash at my place for the night. I spotted Donnatella stumbling towards me. "Essie!" she squealed, "You came! That's so great!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not here for long. You and Jordana are coming back to my place. I'll drop you home tomorrow before work"

I grabbed her wrist and steered her towards the table. Jordana sat there with a glass of coke, laughing at something Tony had just said. "Come on, Bambina. We're going" I glared at Tony, "you're supposed to be the eldest here. I look after everyone else while you sit around drinking and seducing women into your bedroom. You've never had a girlfriend for more than 2 weeks and when you do she turns out to be a mass murderer, or worse! I can't take it any more!" I cried and Tony stared wide-eyed at me.

I continued on my rampage, "I would rather be serving our country in Iraq right now, but instead I'm training probationary officers and sitting in an office all day doing nothing! You sit in that office like you own it, with your feet up on the table and poking fun at Ziva all day long. Until our boss comes in, then you're like an excited puppy. Jumping around trying to make you look good! There are so many things that annoy me about you, Anthony. Those were only a few. I swear you're turning into dad, it's only a matter of time before you'll be sitting in front of the TV, a bottle of whiskey glued to your hand"

I stormed out the door, and headed towards my car. Then that hollow feeling clouded my vision and I plopped down into the gutter. I rested my head in my hands and helplessly cried. I couldn't stop it coming, not matter how hard I tried. I don't know how long I was there until someone scooped me up and sat me in the passengers' seat of my car.

I didn't really care who it was. I knew it wasn't Tony, because he was blind drunk. My sisters weren't strong enough to lift me and it certainly wasn't the bartender either. I sniffed loudly and pressed my cheek to the window, watching the stoby poles go by. We stopped suddenly, outside my apartment. They threw open the door and lifted me up again.

I quietly breathed in his scent. It was so familiar. By this stage, my eyes had closed and refused to open again. I was so tired. He placed me in bed and pulled the covers over me. The light was turned off and I heard him mutter, "Sogni dolci, Mela"

I sighed and turned over. The voice was soft and comforting. I had a fair idea of who it was, but I couldn't be sure.

_A/N: ok, so I'll have another chapter up soon. 2 days of school left!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: the song is Khe Sanh, by Cold Chisel. Don't own it, or cold chisel. If I did i would have Jimmy Barnes under my command. Who knows what evil and diabolical things I could do to the world with his voice? _

_**Chapter 7: Back to Baltimore **_

**I left my heart to the sappers round Khe Sanh  
And my soul was sold with my cigarettes to the black-market man  
I've had the Vietnam cold turkey  
From the ocean to the Silver City  
And it's only other vets could understand**

About the long forgotten dockside guarantees  
How there were no V-day heroes in 1973  
How we sailed into Sydney Harbour  
Saw an old friend but couldn't kiss her  
She was lined, and I was home to the lucky land

And she was like so many more from that time on  
Their lives were all so empty, till they found their chosen one  
And their legs were often open  
But their minds were always closed  
And their hearts were held in fast suburban chains  
And the legal pads were yellow, hours long, pay packet lean  
And the telex writers clattered where the gun ships once had been  
But the car parks made me jumpy  
And I never stopped the dreams  
Or the growing need for speed and novacaine

So I worked across the country end to end  
Tried to find a place to settle down, where my mixed up life could mend  
Held a job on an oil-rig  
Flying choppers when I could  
But the nightlife nearly drove me round the bend

And I've travelled round the world from year to year  
And each one found me aimless, one more year the more for wear  
And I've been back to South East Asia  
But the answer sure ain't there  
But I'm drifting north, to check things out again

You know the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone  
Only seven flying hours, and I'll be landing in Hong Kong  
There ain't nothing like the kisses  
From a jaded Chinese princess  
I'm gonna hit some Hong Kong mattress all night long

Well the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone  
Yeah the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone  
And it's really got me worried  
I'm goin' nowhere and I'm in a hurry  
And the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone

I decided to ignore last night. I'll tell Tony he can do whatever he wants with his life, as long as it doesn't go taking our little sister to nightclubs before she turns 21. I shoved on clothes and managed to scrape my hair into a ponytail. I arrived at work and sat down, tapping my pen on the desk until Gibbs glared at me and I felt part of my soul melt away.

"Something you'd like to share with us, Sergeant?" he asked harshly and I shrunk a little in my seat, "no sir"

He turned back to his computer as the lift opened and Tony stepped out with a pair on sunglasses on. I went to say something but Ziva beat me to the punch. "Big night, Tony?" she asked and I snorted, "You could say that" he shot a look at me. "You tell anyone; you die, Esther DiNozzo"

I stood up, "bring it on, Mr Macho!" I stepped forward and Gibbs shot out of his seat. "Sergeant DiNozzo, you will sit yourself down in that chair. DiNozzo, as my senior field agent you should know never to threaten another team member on my watch! Conference room, now!" they moved towards the elevator and I sat down.

Ziva looked at me in amazement, "I've never seen Gibbs so angry with Tony! What happened last night?" she asked and I sighed. "I got a call last night from Tony saying he was at a bar, which you know, is fine. But then he told me my 18 year old sister was with him. The legal drinking age here is 21 and I was absolutely furious. I went to get her, yelled at Tony repeatedly and then I collapsed in the gutter outside. Then I woke up this morning and I can't remember what happened after. I don't know how I got home"

Ziva nodded understandingly. I rambled on, "I mean; he's a member of the government! Don't government employees know better than to take their underage sisters out for drinks?" both of our heads snapped back to gaze on the elevator, which had made a small dinging noise. Gibbs stepped out and Tony followed him, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Tony sat down and placed his hands in his lap. I got up and collected my bag, "May I be excused, sir?" I said to Gibbs and he looked up and grunted at me. "Thank you" making my way to the elevator, I jabbed the button repeatedly. It made a small pinging sound and the doors creaked open. I was going back to Baltimore, to see my younger brother.

Giovanni was the tallest person I knew. Standing at 6"8, he got through college on a basketball scholarship. Now he played center position for the Washington Wizards. Today was his day off. He'd be at home, practising new moves. He's dedicated, I'll give you that. Baltimore was only an hour away. I could be back quickly if a case came up. I'd have to get started now if I wanted to get there soon.

I knew no one would notice I was missing, especially my brother.


End file.
